It's About Time
by shantella1987
Summary: AU alternate scene from Journey's end. Shamelessly fluffy oneshot. Jack and Donna watch as the Doctor and Rose finally admit their feelings for one another. Shamelessly, SHAMELESSLY fluffy! You've been warned!


**Another plot bunny had taken up residence in my head and I know the only way to get rid of them is to write them out. I watched Journey's End again recently and wished that this had actually happened. It's a bit AU, and I do try to keep my stuff as canon friendly as possible… but I couldn't help it!**

 **This was very quickly written very late at night, so sorry if it isn't my best work.**

 **Still don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Jack watched as his two best friends embraced properly for the first time in years. He was so happy that despite everything the Doctor and Rose had found each other again, he just hoped they would stop dancing around what was so painfully obvious to everyone else. And by the way they were clinging to each other, perhaps they would _finally_ be able to admit to each other that they were totally more than just friends.

"You can hug me if you want." Jack glanced to the redhead standing next to him who was grinning ear to ear. It was obvious who _she_ fancied in that room. Normally, he would indulge in a little hugging of a complete stranger. But there was something about this one...

"No, really. You can hug me." She continued. Yeah, she was a bit too eager. Jack preferred being the eager one.

"C'mon, um… who are you?"

"Donna." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"K, Donna. I think we should maybe give these two a moment." Jack gestured to the Doctor and Rose, who were still clinging to each other for dear life. Donna's smile softened a bit watching them.

"Yeah. S'about time he found her again." Donna said as Jack gently pushed her towards the corridor. But not too far away. He still wanted to see what transpired.

* * *

Neither of them could believe that this was real. The Doctor held Rose in his arms, not caring in the slightest that she was getting mascara stains all over his jacket. He did just give her a proper scare getting shot by a Dalek like that. But he was so, so thankful that he could keep this same face for a bit longer. It was a bit of a cheat, but who was counting? He dreaded to think what he would put her through if he changed his face on her again. She had been through enough.

He felt her shoulders shudder harder as her sobs intensified. It broke his hearts to hear her cry like that. He smoothed her hair, hoping to impart some measure of comfort.

"Hush, now. It's okay. I'm here." He whispered and gave into the impulse to kiss the crown of her head gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I just…" Her voice got chocked out by another sob that cut straight to his hearts, "I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too. And I'll tell you something else…" He slowly pulled out of their embrace so he could look her properly in the eye. "I was very rudely interrupted. Twice." A look of confusion washed over Rose's face.

"By what?"

"Well, first by our Dalek friend out there. Not very nice of him, making me regenerate like that. Shameful! And there was that collapsing supernova, not giving me enough time." Rose gasped, cottoning onto what she hoped he was talking about.

"You mean… after I said… after I said that I…?"

"Loved me? Yes." He smiled softly. "You still feel that way?" Rose smiled back.

"Course I do. I love you, Doctor. So much!" His smile widened to the point where it nearly split his face in two.

"Then in that case, Rose Tyler…" he leaned in and whispered the three little big words in her ear. He pulled back after saying them, giving her the chance to make the next move. He wasn't separated for very long though, as the next moment Rose had taken hold of his jacket and pulled him towards her, kissing him for all he was worth. And, oh yes, he kissed her back.

"FINALLY!" Jack shouted from his hiding spot in the corridor, followed by Donna's surprised laughter.

"Looks like Martian Boy had it in 'im after all!"


End file.
